This invention relates to the framing and hanging of posters, calendars, pennants, charts and other generally light weight sheet material objects for wall display.
Sheet material objects for wall display are often hung by means of string, tacks or tape. Such means are generally unsightly and detract from the display items. When hung by such means, the display items are frequently torn or otherwise mutilated if accidently bumped or disturbed by stiff breezes to render the display items short-lived. It is generally an object of this invention to provide a framing and hanging assembly for sheet material objects which assembly is relatively inexpensive and yet attractive, easily assembled, will not ordinarily contribute to the mutilation of the display items, and will not unduly mar the display wall.